


Real Heroes

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn’t believe in heroes, but he believes in Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "heroes don't exist"

It wasn’t just that Phil believed in heroes.

Clint had borrowed enough Captain America comics over the years to mostly understand Phil’s ~~obsession~~ admiration, but as nice a guy as he was sure the real Steve Rogers had been, his ‘hero’ status was mostly propaganda, nothing anyone could achieve after they’d lost the serum.

Except, Phil thought they could. Phil thought _Clint_ was a hero.

Clint was sure that he was only on the side of good by accident, that he didn’t even have what it took to be a real hero.

But for Phil, he was willing to try.


End file.
